GO-GO Tamagotchi! Zombies for Real
NOTE: This is to make up for Let's Go! Tamagotchi: Episode 13. The other night, I picked up a LaserDisc from a junk yard. The label read "GO GO TAMAGOTCHI" on the top and "ZOMBIES FOR REAL" in Japanese on the bottom. What? LaserDisc didn't even stop until the late '90s! The Disc I grabbed my mom's old LaserDisc player and popped the disc inside. It started with the season 2 intro, but however, instead of the pre-intro scene, it was just a white background. The rest was normal, however. The Episode The episode's name was the bottom text on the disc. The episode card characters were still there, though. It had a blood red background with Spaceytchi as a mad organ tune played. The episode showed The Spacey Brothers making a plan, as usual. Unlike all of the other plans, which were to take over the planet, this plan was to cause a zombie uprising. Here is the translated dialogue below. Akaspetchi: We've never planned something like this de yansu! Spaceytchi: I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING, YOU MONKEY!! Pipospetchi: (usual sounds) Spaceytchi: All right, boys, let's cause a zombie uprising! Akaspetchi: Fine de yansu... Pipospetchi: (usual sounds) Soon, it cut to a graveyard. Zombie versions of Pipospetchi were coming out of the graves. Papamametchi walked over to a tombstone of Tarakotchi, when a zombie Pipospetchi rose. Again, here is the translated dialogue below. Zombie Pipospetchi: (usual sounds) Papamametchi: RUN! The duo ran away from the tombstone. Soon, the same zombie came back and ate Papamametchi, part by part. Now, Mametchi was crying and mourning at Papamametchi's grave. His crying was demonic. After 1 minute, a torn, stained, and damaged gloved hand popped out. It pulled him in and it cut to black as I heard Pipospetchi's usual sounds, biting sounds, and Mametchi screaming. After all of this, it cut to DoriTama School getting invaded by zombie versions of Spaceytchi and Akaspetchi. All the teachers were getting attacked, and every bit of the school was trashed. Even the cafeteria foods were soiled. It went to a shot of the planet as it became zombified. After all of this, it showed the real Spaceytchi and the real Akaspetchi laughing. Then, there was no sister episode. It went straight to the credits. On the last scene, I could make out some soft whispering saying "PIPOSPETCHI IS A ZOMBIE FOREVER" in Japanese. For some reason, the company logos weren't there. Instead, the following text you see below was in Japanese. Mametchi narrated it. DO NOT LISTEN TO THE SPACEY BROTHERS. IT WON'T TURN OUT TO BE A GOOD IDEA. There was no "TAMATOMO NOTE" screen. The disc ended after this. The Aftermath After all of this, the disc ejected itself. I sent it to Goodwill, for nobody to buy it. It gave me a nightmare about Pipospetchi coming into my house and torturing my family. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and have a nice day. Category:Lost Episodes Category:DVD Category:Death Category:Zombies